


Clicking

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: British Royalty RPF, Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Royalty RPF, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midsummer Ball is held at Genovia's Summer castle in order for the princess to find her future-husband, but somehow another Royal is romanced that night by an old friend, and he wasn't even looking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clicking

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Prince William heard a voice from behind him.

The Genovian Summer Castle looked beautiful tonight at the Midsummer Ball, and it was common knowledge why there were so many young men around here. Prince William felt terribly bad for Amelia in her awkward circumstances of having to find someone to marry, but Genovian law was Genovian law. 

“Yes, indeed,” William glanced over his shoulder at the young Englishman standing behind him.

“Goodness gracious! Andrew Jacoby!” William beamed, recognising the other Etonian almost instantly.

He embraced the other alumnus in a warm hug, before parting to get a good look at him.

“I haven’t seen you since school, mate. How are you?”

“Splendid, splendid,” William breathed back. “You look wonderful, Andy. Still playing cricket?”

“Alas, no!” Jacoby smiled warmly, “I played a little at Oxford last year but I haven’t pursued it beyond.”

“Last year?”

“Oh, yes,” Andrew nodded, “I completed my PhD, actually, in Anthropology.”

“Blimey, good for you,” William smiled. “You were always tremendously studious at school.”

“Oh, well,” Andrew nodded modestly.

“No, you were. Always scored higher than me in history A-Level, bugger,” William laughed.

Andrew laughed too, before taking two glasses of white from a passing waiter.

“To old Etonians,” Andrew smiled warmly, giving a glass to WIlliam.

“To old Etonians,” the prince grinned, clinking his glass against Andrews and taking a sip.

The other boy was several months William’s senior, if he remembered correctly, and had changed quite substantially from the weedy moppy-haired boy from William’s History class. He was now taller than Wills was and clearly in tremendous shape, with a quite perfectly combed crop of brown hair. WIlliam reflected that the princess would be quite lucky indeed to settle down with Andrew.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Will, what’s your business here? You’re in line for your own throne aren’t you?”

“Indeed,” William raised his eyebrows, “But my little brother isn’t. Well - unless I peg it before I, er, have a child or something.” William shrugged.

“You don’t want kids?” Andrew asked.

“It’s not a matter of wanting or not, part of the duty,” William intoned, and from his tone Andrew could understand his stance on the matter quite clearly, and decided to drop the topic.

“Ah, well. Considering you’re not biding for the princesses affections, I trust you’ve brought a date?”

“Er, no,” William laughed, “Not me. No…”

“Surely not! Look at you,” Andrew chuckled, gesturing at WIlliams’s… well… just at William.

“Well, what can I say,” the prince shrugged. “Anyway, Im sure you’ll be wanting to er, have an audience with the princess soon…”

“I’m not… well… if I may speak to you quite frankly, Wills,” Andrew sipped at his wine, “I’m not too, er, too desperate for the princess… Oh god, that sounds terrible when I say it like that…”

“Well she is quite beautiful,”

“Oh she is, Goodness, far out of my league,” Andrew started - and William nodded but secretly disagreed vehemently. “I just don’t suppose I’m in the position in my life right now to er, for a wife or something.”

“Oh,” William nodded. “Shall we find a quiet spot, it’s mighty loud in here.”

“Sure,” Andrew nodded.

“I came to this castle a lot as a child, I know a few passages,” William smirked boyishly, before leading Andrew behind a fountain and through a concealed door. A dimly lit stone passageway lead to a flight of stairs which the Etonians descended, before stepping out through an archway onto a lantern-lit veranda in the garden. It was a beautiful stone veranda from which they could just hear the music from the ballroom, but it was secluded enough that no one could overhear them by a long stretch. A large stone fountain standing on the edge of the veranda gently trickled streams of water down a centrepiece of a great stone oak tree circled by deer.

“Gosh, what a romantic little corner,” Andrew reflected.

“Mm, I love this corner of the castle. I used to tell Harry off for sneaking about here when we were meant to be resting, must’ve been about eight and six at the time,” he smiled, “But I secretly loved this little seclusion very much.”

“I can see why,” Andrew sighed, leaning his arms on the edge of the veranda next to a beautiful stone lantern ablaze with a yellow flame, and looking out at the marvellous moonlit garden beyond.

“So,” William exhaled, “Not on the lookout for a wife… am I to assume that you have a girlfriend?”

“You could assume that,” Andrew smiled, turning to Wills, “But you’d be wrong.”

“I can’t imagine any other reason why you wouldn’t want the princess…” William challenged playfully.

“Oi! Nosy git,” Andrew quipped, “One less competitor for your brother, right?”

William chuckled, resigning himself to Andrews elusiveness.

Andrew sighed, “Living the whole royal life,” he shrugged, “I mean, I can’t imagine it’s all that glamorous… no offence.”

“None taken,” William agreed, “It’s not, I’ll tell you that. I mean… when you’re in my position it’s all “have a big royal wedding, have kids, be king of fucking England,””

“Ooh, and he’s blasphemous,” Andrew smirked, and William laughed before nudging him on the shoulder. He rested his elbows down by Andrews on the railing, making their shoulders less than half a foot apart.

“You don’t seem all too eager to settle down either,” Andrew observed, looking at William curiously.

“Yes, well, I shouldn’t have told you that.” William said softly. “You’re easy to talk to about this… I don’t know. I haven’t seen you in eight years mate… it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly.” Andrews said back simply. “Some people just click.”

“See that!” William gestured towards him. “THat’s my whole qualm about getting married and all that. Finding someone you click with, right?”

“And you’ve never found that someone?” Andrew asked.

“I’ve had… well… I’ve had girlfriends before,” William opened up, “But I haven't clicked with any of them. And maybe I’m expecting too much,” he sighed.

“You’re not.” Andrew said back quickly. “I mean, we may come from aristocratic backgrounds you and me… you a little more than me,” he smiled, “But that doesn’t mean you have to settle for anything less than… clicking,” he shrugged.

“Mmm,” William sighed, leaning his body against the railing. “I’m just… I’m looking down the barrel of thirty… sort of,” he sighed, “And no woman I’ve been with has left me desiring the whole settling down, wife-and-kids story.”

“It sounds like you just haven’t found the right person… it’s nothing to worry about, Wills. Most chaps haven’t at our age.”

“You’re telling me you’ve never been in love?”

“W-well…” Andrew conceded, “I have. One time. For about a month.”

“And you clicked?”

“We clicked, yeah,” Andrew laughed. “Blimey, that’s beginning to sound like a really bad euphemism.”

William laughed at that, and Andrew noted again how beautiful William looked when he did that.

“You and me click… kind of.” William said so softly that Andrew was only just certain of what the prince had said.

“Yes. I think we do.” Andrew said back quietly to the man beside him, his voice shaking as he met WIlliam’s eyes.

And just like that, William hardly had to lean at all, and his lips were on Andrew’s. The older boy forgot to close his eyes and caught a sight of William’s furrowed brow, as if in confusion or deep concentration, as he kissed him. But then Andrew closed his eyes and as soon as it happened it was over, and he opened them again. Andrew found himself faced with a very confused looking prince.

“Well…” Andrew swallowed.

William was quiet, and raised a finger to his lip, feeling it, as if he’d just had his first kiss.

“Mmm… was that….” WIlliam made a couple of false starts, “Was that totally fucked up…?”

“Well I haven’t run away, Wills,” Andrew smiled nervously. The prince still looked totally baffled, and Andrew gave him some sympathy, knowing that kissing a man after years of kissing ladies was quite a change.

“Yeah, er,” William was still processing what he’d just done. He looked at Andrew who looked quite relaxed, blissful, even. WIlliam suddenly wondered if Andrew had done that before, with men. Maybe he’d even fallen in love with one.

Andrew took a chance, for some reason, and moved a hand across the railings to William’s. The prince didn’t flinch away. Andrew watched his face, and saw a nervous yet slightly relieved smile raise to the prince’s face.

“Weird, isn’t it? Kissing a bloke.” William said, entwining his fingers with Andrews.

“Yeah, I’ve done it once or twice before,” Andrew laughed. “Mate… when you were saying you didn’t want to settle down and stuff… with women… you could’ve just told me.”

“Like you were any better,” William blushed. “With all your chatter about n-not liking the princess.”

Andrew squeezed William’s hand a little in his own. It felt reassuring, fraternal, and quite perfect.

“Think I’d prefer myself a prince, actually,” Andrew laughed with a pink blush rising to his cheeks, and WIlliam laughed too.

“Does that m-mean that it might be okay if I k-kissed you again?” William bumbled.

“It might just, your highness,” Andrew gave a cheeky smile, before stepping close to William and holding his hand on the shorter man’s forearm. He let William lead, allowing the other man to raise his chin with the back of his pointer finger and then kiss him full on. It was even better than the first time, and both of the Etonians got a little lost in it. It was soft, but soon became a little deeper, a little wetter.

Andrew purred a little against William’s lips, only because he couldn’t help it, and William was far outranking him as far as kissing technique went.

Wiliam shuffled his foot to get a better stance and toppled his wine glass under his heel.

“Oh, fuck!” he cursed, the sound of the glass smashing removing him from his kiss momentarily.

“That’s the third time you’ve done that, your highness,” Andrew said pointedly against William’s cheek.

“Done what?”

“Sworn… I like it when you swear. Sexy,” Andrew said softly, before kissing William back before the prince could make any remark.

“Andrew… Andrew…” William mumbled against his companion’s lips between kisses. It meant nothing but meant the world to Andrew. His name sounded perfect when William said it. His accent, his intonation, his breathlessness… it made his name sound like heaven.

William still held Andrew’s hand in his right, and moved left to the brunett’s hip which he used for purchase to heel him closer. Andrew tasted of white wine and pistacchios and his aftershve was intoxicating.

As the Etonians continued to kiss, William began to rub small rings on Andrew’s hip, through his suit jacket, with the ball of his hand.

Andrew moved his lips from Williams, biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Jesus… William…” Andrew breathed.

William stopped, wondering if he’d upset Andrew in some way. “Wh-what? Are you okay.”

“Of coure I’m okay,” the brunett smiled at William, eyes blown wide with surprise and baffling lust.

“It’s just… fuck… like, what’ve we done?” he laughed, and William laughed too, nodding his head onto Andrew’s shoulder as they laughed out of the total ridiculousness and surrealism of what they’d done.

Andrew moved his hand from William’s arm to his hair, experimentally raking his fingertips through the man’s thinning hair. 

“I wish I could dance with you in there,” Andrew said.

William raised his head, looking into Andrew’s tired eyes. “Mm, me too. I guess…. maybe… when we’re back in England we could go for a coffee or something.”

“Definitely… fuck, Wills, I’m… I’m not letting this be a one time thing.”

“Me neither,” the prince said, but Andrew could see the fear in his eyes.

“Come on, someone’s going to find us if we stand around here snogging all night,” Andrew said sadly, raking his fingers down William’s neck, before holding his other hand in his.

“I’d quite like to risk that,” the prince sighed dreamishly.

“We… we can’t,” Andrew sighed, and William knew he was speaking the truth. Being into Andrew… well… it’d have to come at a price, he supposed.

Keeping hold of William’s hand, Andrew lead him back up the staircase and through the passageway. As they reached the concealed door, they broke their hand-hold, before pushing the door open and stepping back into the real goddamned world.


End file.
